


Spare Parts Excerpt

by haileygonzales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, F/M, Human, Kindle, Novella, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygonzales/pseuds/haileygonzales
Summary: This is an excerpt. The rest is available on Kindle.The year is 2175. After 125 years, Humans have finally found a solution for their ill organs. No longer is there a need for a donor list. Instead, Humans have eliminated the practice of abortion. All unwanted babies become Spares and enter into the Anthropoid Reserves Agency.There they spend their sixteen years of life faithfully growing their bodies for Human use. Upon the age of sixteen, Spares fulfill their Final Obligation and give up all organs of their body for Human use. Aaryn was just a regular Spare, awaiting her Final Obligation until she gets a taste of freedom. Now she must fight to prove Spares are Humans too.Available on Kindle of only $0.99.https://www.amazon.com/Spare-Parts-Hailey-Gonzales-ebook/dp/B0793FQ16W/ref=sr_1_fkmr0_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1516341652&sr=8-1-fkmr0&keywords=spare+parts+hailey+gonzales





	Spare Parts Excerpt

PROLOGUE

Nora hadn’t truly experienced pain until she was hunched over, gripping her thighs, and in the throes of labor. She wanted to get a caseation, but her father had insisted against it. You got yourself into this mess, you need to know the consequences. She nearly cried when she heard that.  
That’s what got her here, lying on this itchy hospital bed screaming her lungs out. She wasn’t going to keep the Spare. It wasn’t a Human, after all. That’s what her father had said. It’s funny, that her mind flashed back to that moment when she had first got the news. 

Nora sat down on the toilet seat, her world crashing down, choking her. The stick rested heavily in her palms. Positive. Positive. It was positive. How could it be positive? She looked up at the flowery curtains above her. I’m just in high school. I don’t want a baby.  
A knock echoed on the door. Nora threw the stick down and jumped up to her feet. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest. It didn’t occur to her that she had already locked the door. Panic coursed through her veins. No one can know. No one can know. Except, that would be impossible. Termination of pregnancies were illegal. They had been for one hundred and twenty-five years.  
“Nora?” Her mother’s voice called her tentatively from the opposite side of the walls.  
Nora rested her hands against her stomach. There’s life there. She thought. I have a baby in my belly. Her hand reached out shakily to the side of the counter, gripping it as if her life depended on it.  
“What?” She croaked out.  
“You’ve been in there a long time, are you alright?” Nora heard the concern in her voice. Nora’s head throbbed. She’s going to be angry. She’s going to hate me. Nora’s legs gave out. She lumped down to the floor with a dull thud.  
“I… I’m fine. I’m just going to take a shower.” She could barely hear her mother’s response. She could barely even think. Nora sat until her legs felt numb, until the bitter taste in her mouth got too overwhelming.  
Nora took a deep breath and stood up on shaky legs, making her way over to the shower. The water pounded punishingly against her backs. Steam clouded her nose, nearly choking her. I deserve this. I deserve this. She stared down at the puddle of water pooling around her feet. The world kept moving forward around her. There was no way to hide this. She had no opportunity to keep it a secret.  
I have to tell them.  
She reached her hand down and caressed her stomach. I have to tell them about us. 

She had been expecting the anger. She hadn’t been expecting the calmness from her father. He towered over her, arms crossed over his chest. Nora leaned back in her chair, slumping down in her seat.  
Nora had given herself two months to deal with the fetus growing inside of her. She imagined two different scenes for her. The first was her keeping the baby. She’d tried to manage the rest of high school and make it through college. She’d spend the rest of her life juggling between herself and the baby. Or, she gave up the baby. It wouldn’t be her responsibility anymore.  
She wanted to give it up but at the same time… there was life growing inside of her. A Human baby.  
“You can’t keep it.” Her father, Mr. Smith, glared down at her. Nora gulped, a lump forming in her throat. She stared down at her lap, her stomach twisting itself into knots.  
“I was thinking I could keep it.” Nora wrapped her arms around herself and looked up. “I could still go to school and then-”  
“That’s not going to happen.” Nora didn’t think it was possible for her father’s glare to get even scarier, but it did. “We won’t take care of your baby. We have too much to deal with already.”  
“I don’t think-”  
“You don’t.” Mr. Smith cut her off sharply. Nora flinched. “You keep that baby and you’re going to end up on the street. That’s where all teenage mothers go.” Mrs. Smith gasped beside him. She looked over at his husband.  
“Joshua, darling, you can’t mean that.”  
“I’m not kicking her out. I’m just telling her what her future will be like that.” Mr. Smith looked back at Nora. “Give up your baby. If you don’t, it’ll be your responsibility.”  
Nora’s shoulders wouldn’t stop shaking. She couldn’t stop the burning behind her eyes. Nora pressed her hand against her stomach, feeling the firmness underneath her palm. It was to protect the fetus growing inside of her. The life there.  
“You don’t have to be weighed down by this.” Mr. Smith said. “Not when there’s another alternative.”  
“Adoption?” Nora asked, but she knew it wasn’t that.  
“No,” Mr. Smith said, “there’s no parents who want any newborns, the National Adoption Agency says so. Your child can become a Spare.”  
Nora couldn’t breathe. Everyone knew what Spares were. Inhuman. Just body parts for humans. From birth, unwanted babies not up for adoption were sent to the Anthropoid Reserves Agency in the American branch. No one needed to be waitlisted for transplants anymore. The AR provided any parts needed on call.  
“My baby’s Human.” Nora whispered. “I can feel her.”  
Mr. Smith shook his head. “It’s not Human. Not yet.” 

Which brought Nora back here with pain coursing through her body. All this work for a Spare. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to end, but it kept going.  
The labor lasted through the night. Seventeen hours she kept going and going until her lungs were ready to burst, but at least it was finally over. Nora slumped back against the bed. The scratchiness of she sheets didn’t even bother her not when all the bones in her body felt like Jell-O.  
Nora could barely keep her eyes open.  
The knock on the door stopped her.  
She saw a woman standing in the doorway. Nora found herself drifting, even as the woman walked towards her. Nora knew right away she was from AR. She knew from the way her suit was lined that it was expensive, over thousands of dollars.  
“I need a verbal and written confirmation.” The woman said. Nora didn’t care to ask for her name. It’s not like it mattered in the end.  
“I… I want to give up my baby.” Nora said. “It’s just a Spare.”  
“Please sign here.” The woman thrust her clipboard into Nora’s face and pointed at the bottom. “By doing so you relinquish all rights to the Spare. You lose any contact with it. By signing, you transform the Human to a Spare, an irreversible process. Spares cannot exist in the Human world which is why we send them to live in the Anthropoid Reserves Living Sector. By signing this, you understand that Spares exist as reserves for Humans. Sign here to confirm that you intend to give up your baby and tell me you understand the process.”  
She spoke as if she was reading a grocery list.  
Nora stared into the eyes of the woman. They weren’t like her mother’s. Instead, they reminded her of her father. “I understand.” Nora whispered and then she reached over, grabbed the pen, and signed under the line.  
“Congratulations. Your donation has saved over forty lives.” Nora stared at the woman. She couldn’t stop staring, even as the woman turned and left.  
She saved over forty lives.  
Nora finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the prologue. You can read the rest of this novella on Kindle of only $0.99.  
> https://www.amazon.com/Spare-Parts-Hailey-Gonzales-ebook/dp/B0793FQ16W/ref=sr_1_fkmr0_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1516341652&sr=8-1-fkmr0&keywords=spare+parts+hailey+gonzales
> 
> You can visit my author website at  
> haileygonzalesbooks.wordpress.com.


End file.
